One more time
by Londoner2012
Summary: My second fic...Kurt and Blaine are in New York but not together, they are living separate lives, Kurt with his boyfriend. This is the story of their lives coming together again...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fanfiction... it's the story of Kurt and Blaine living their lives separately in New York and their paths finally meeting. This first chapter is about Kurt and where he is in his life now.**

**Chapter One**

**I am delighted to accept your invitation to dinner on Saturday. K xx **

Kurt tapped on the send button on his phone and the message transformed in a few moments into a speech bubble. Smiling he put the phone back to his desk and began thumbing idly at the papers in front of him, hoping that his boss who sat in the office next to his desk hadn't noticed that he wasn't particularly focussed on his work this morning. He was working as a junior copy writer, for an advertising agency. He had apparently fought off at least 30 other college graduates for a role that seemed to involve around collecting packages from various parts of New York city and looking at sales figures for, right now, over sized faux animal print bags. It was Wednesday morning and he had spent most of the week looking at sales figures for different types of bag. Kurt was beginning to admit that his job just wasn't as great as it sounded. So far 4 months into this job and he hadn't actually written any copy at all. He was seriously wondering how the word "writer" could actually fit in his job title. He had done no more than arrange sandwiches for meetings and sat doing figure work which he didn't completely understand the relevance of. He had asked his boss a couple of times what was going to happen to the work he was doing, but everyone seemed to be in such a rush in his office and his boss' constant promises to explain, were simply that promises that never seemed to come to anything. At least his college degree in Fashion was being put to some use as he had assigned to the clothes and lifestyle accounts department. He was pouring over the numbers again, not really taking much in when his phone beeped again.

**I am delighted too. Can't wait to see you, do I have to wait until Saturday ? B xx**

Kurt rolled his eyes to the ceiling as he read the message and began tapping out a reply. His boyfriend, well the guy he was dating was keen. Kurt thought for a moment, was Ben his boyfriend ? Hmm they'd may be need to talk about that.

**I am afraid Hon, you do…too much work. And it's only two days…Kxx**

Kurt tapped in reply smiling as he did so.

**Aww…two whole days, without you….that will feel like forever…Bxx**

**You are being dramatic…I'll call this evening…Kxx**

**You'd better….miss you...Bxxx**

**This evening…and I'm not going to reply to any more of your texts because you'll get me fired xx**

Kurt tapped out the last message and pulled over the cover to his phone, this time placing it in his jacket pocket that was hung on his chair. He had known Ben for, two and a half months nearly three. He couldn't really remember exactly. He had met him at a bar while waiting to be served. Ben was with a small group of friends from work and Kurt was pretty much doing the same except his friends were from college, he didn't have any friends from work and it seemed likely that things would stay that way, either everyone met secretly for lunch in his office and excluded him or they really did eat a measly sandwich at their desks. The bar tender had put a lurid pale green drink in front of Kurt who was either too polite or a little drunk already to explain that it wasn't the drink that he had ordered or ever would think of ordering. He'd taken a sip and almost spat out the contents of his mouth. Ben was standing next to him and immediately asked if he was ok, while calling the bar tender to get Kurt a glass of water. They struck up a short but friendly conversation and Kurt had returned to his friends. He couldn't but help noticing that Ben was glancing over and when Kurt was next at the bar to order a diet coke (having given up on alcohol for the evening) Ben was there again and they talked some more before Ben asked Kurt as gently as it was possible to ask, whether he wouldn't mind letting him have his phone number. A few days later and a very nervous Ben was sitting at a Manattan restaurant doing his best not to gasp as Kurt glided in that was their first proper date, although there had technically been a coffee pre –date. Kurt had found himself feeling more than a little hot and bothered. Ben was good looking, he was tall with sandy coloured hair that was neither blonde or brown. He was lean with elegant long limbs and a toned and athletic body, his eyes were light blue and seemed sparkle more than he smiled. If anyone had told him when he was at High School that someone like Ben would show any interest in him, he would have thought that they were mercilessly teasing him. It was probably fair to say that Ben was now smitten by Kurt and rapidly and hopelessly falling for him, not trying to stop himself even if he wanted to and he really did not.

" So what are you cooking then" asked Kurt flirtily on Saturday evening. He was leaning on the kitchen counter holding a glass of wine and tilting his head as he peered into the pan that Ben was watching over at the stove top, every now and then prodding with a spoon.

" It's beef with wine and shallots.." replied Ben still focussing on the pan before adding " its French, I asked my mother for ideas and she suggested this…" Ben's mother was French his father American and they had met in Paris while he was working there. Ben thought it all very romantic, slightly ignoring the blip in the romance that they were divorced now, but before that less than happy ending they had moved to the States when he was very young.

"You asked your mother for help ?" asked Kurt slightly surprised. He was naturally quite private with his personal life, he had mentioned to his dad that he was sort of dating someone but really because it came up in conversation when his dad was asking what he had planned for the weekend, and his father had really guessed that something was going on that Kurt hadn't told him about. To be honest after the fiasco of his first proper relationship which he had shared the highs and lows of with this father he decided not to share any more with his father. It was difficult to explain but he knew that his father had really hurt when their relationship had broken down and he didn't want to get his father's hopes up.

"Yes I did, I mentioned that I was cooking and I wanted to make something impressive for my boyfriend " Ben said lightly.

"oh boyfriend ?" Kurt looked mischievious and slightly twisted on the spot as he spoke;

"yes " Ben kissed Kurt playfully and noisely. " I know we've never officially spoken about it but I sort of assumed since we do this a lot (he kissed kurt again and carried on speaking) and since we speak nearly every day and …but if you think we're not then I'll dust off my little black book and trawl through a few numbers, but I'd be very disappointed, very disappointed" He looked at Kurt slightly pouting.

"Can't have that, can we now ? " joked Kurt in return and leaning in to return a kiss to Ben. " and did she ask why you needed to impress your boyfriend " asked Kurt trying to picture the conversation between Ben and his mother.

" she did, she's my mother, she doesn't need an invitation to ask about anything, so she wanted to know all about you and even asked if she could see a picture of you…she's thinks you are really handsome by the way…" He looked back at Kurt biting his lip as he spoke a little embarrassed to reveal that he had been speaking about Kurt to his mother.

"Oh, well she's French so obviously has excellent taste and style " Kurt replied laughing.

" Come here" said Ben beckoning Kurt over. He obeyed without comment and stood next to Ben more closely who carefully placed the wooden spoon back in the pot and turned to face Kurt moving his arms to envelope Kurt and kiss him softly repeatedly.

" Hello…boyfriend" he muttered gently looking at Kurt.

" Hi " replied Kurt.

"Did I tell you how gorgeous you look" Ben said looking at Kurt as he said this. Kurt was wearing inky blue skinnies with a matching waistcoat, white shirt and ruby coloured silk scarf . He always put thought into his clothes but he made a special effort this evening.

" You did, when I arrived, a few minutes later, when you poured my drink…I think you might have told me, oh 4 times already but it's good to hear" he replied softly kissing Ben's cheek.

Ben gently released his grip on Kurt and let his arm slide to Kurt's waist so that he could return to stirring the pan but with Kurt standing next to him now. Kurt blushed faintly and rested his head gently on Ben's shoulder staring for a moment at the pot in front of them both. It didn't take two people to stir a pot but this felt really nice.

"That was really fabulous" said Kurt an hour or so later as he scooped out the last of the chocolate pudding from his plate. " tastes so good" he murmured swallowing the last of the chocolate.

" You're very welcome…"

" Thank your mother for me too" Kurt added teasingly.

" Hey, thank me, I cooked it …" said Ben laughing as he got up to pick up their plates and took them to the counter. Kurt never liked being waited upon so he got up as well and went over to help Ben. He began opening the door of the dishwasher and reached over to pick up the plates. Ben reached out and stopped him. " leave it…" he said gently pulling Kurt towards him so that he could lean forward and kiss him. They stood like that for a few more moments, kissing softly and warmly, arms wrapped around each other.

"Erm..can you stay tonight" Ben asked Kurt cautiously and quietly after a few more moments, gently releasing Kurt so that he could see him. He thought if Kurt didn't want to then he could pretend that he hadn't heard and no one would be embarrassed. Kurt hadn't been to his apartment often, this was only their second dinner there. Kurt was so busy with his work that they often didn't have time to meet during the week so they would meet up at the weekends and go to a restaurant or to see a movie. They'd spent afternoons watching movies, chatting and making out but Kurt staying the night was definitely a step in moving the relationship forward. Ben thought they could take things slowly, he wasn't intending a night of passion, they weren't ready for that, well he'd be ready if he thought that was what Kurt wanted but he felt that would be pushing things, but chatting and cuddling before they fell asleep just felt like a really good idea. He had sort of planned that with the meal but the last thing that he wanted to do was to make Kurt feel obligated or in any way pressurised.

Kurt looked back, silently. He wanted to stay but he didn't want to do _that_ he wasn't ready for _that_ with Ben yet. He liked Ben, he liked him a lot and he was sure that he would more than like him in time, but he just wasn't ready and he didn't want Ben to think that he was.

" we don't have to do anything.." said Ben blushing reading the growing worried look spreading across Kurt's features. " I mean we could just cuddle and sleep and stuff…you could borrow some of my sweats and a t shirt " Ben said noting the slightly anxious look that remained in Kurt's bluey green eyes.

" That's romantic " said Kurt a little teasingly watching Ben's obvious embarrassment and trying to lighten the mood a little.

" I didn't mean that, I mean of course I would want to do more, I mean I do want to do more, but I guess I think cuddling is right for us…making out a bit, just cuddling and sleeping.."

Kurt nodded looking a lot more comfortable, pulling Ben back into a kiss. " I reckon I can do that " he replied mumbling into the kiss.

**I really hope you have enjoyed this chapter, the first few chapters are all written out and I'll tweak them depending on the responses I get. Please review I like to know someone out there is reading this XX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Readers, here's chapter 2, thank you for everyone who is reading and following this story and to the lovely people who have reviewed...hope you enjoy this chapter, we learn a little more of Kurt's life and we get introduced to...well read to the end and you'll find out.**

"Hello….and how are you this morning, or should I say lunch time..late lunch time" said Rachel teasingly as Kurt walked back into the apartment around 2pm. He had woken around 10.00 in Ben's bed, and just as they had discussed, they had spent the rest of the evening talking and kissing, and cuddling, watching snippets of a movie that was on in the background, the tension and nervousness had gone and they just enjoyed being with each other feeling cos. It was relaxed and comfortable. They had fallen asleep curled up facing each other and had done more of the same things, except for watching the movie when they woke up. Ben really wanted Kurt to spend the day with him, but Kurt had to get ready for the week ahead and in a strange way he felt like he needed just a little space and a bigger part of him felt that things were as near perfect as they had been in a very long time and the thing that he didn't want to do more than anything was to jinx things. Reluctantly Ben kissed him good bye and the good bye turned into another make out session before Kurt had finally left Ben's apartment.

Rachel had lived with Kurt for nearly 5 years now, it was their third apartment and they were now in Brooklyn, " not the hip part" Kurt reminded Rachel almost every time their address was mentioned. They had been friends from High School, and had a strange sibling friendship, strange because they undoubtedly considered each other family but they spoke to each other with an openness far greater than any siblings would. Kurt knew that even though Rachel could be suffocating and at times demanding she loved him. Rachel also knew that even though Kurt could be snipey and aloof with her at times he would also do anything for her. They could easily speak without saying anything to each other at all just through looks and gestures that they had learned by spending so much time together.

"Did you get my text" asked Kurt lightly trying to not linger in the kitchen.

" I got your text…and are we going to elaborate." Said Rachel as she wiped a plate as she cleared up some lunch things.

" Hmm, I stayed at Ben's place" Kurt took off his coat and unfolded it in his arms as he spoke. He was going to do his best not to divulge more than he needed to with Rachel but he also knew that was not going to be easy.

" I know you stayed at Ben's place, let's see your text says, said Rachel taking her phone and scanning along the texts that she found on it " Hi Rach..am staying at Ben's" So you stayed at Ben's and is there anything you want to tell me…" Rachel had her pretend serious face on and her arms were folded. She was trying her best to look huffy but failing.

"No…there's nothing I want to tell you, but you'll still make me won't you ?" The two of then were now facing each other and staring.

"You know I will.. coffee ?" She asked gesturing to the coffee pot that she had just filled.

"please…" replied Kurt, knowing that the battle was lost and that he might as well give in and tell Rachel something, or at least enough to stop her prying. Rachel poured two cups and placed the on the counter, pulling up a stool.

Kurt left to put his things in his room and returned. He decided that getting this over and done with was probably the best option. If he didn't tell Rachel now he'd have her hounding him for days.

"Well we had dinner, Ben made this really nice French stew thing that his mother had told him how to make, actually he'd told her about me and she suggested it.." Rachel smiled wishing him to get on with the story. " Then we had a chocolate pudding, one of those baked chocolate soufflé things that's all gooey in the middle, you know I make them sometimes.." Rachel nodded.

" And what was he wearing ?"

" You want to know what he was wearing ?"

" Not really but I can see that you are beating about the bush here… and I really don't want to know how to make a chocolate pudding…so spill"

" Ok, well if you must know he was wearing dark red skinnies and a white t shirt…he looked really good"

"Ah ha, made an effort then, with the dress and the dinner, any way you are still diverting….so "

" So ?"

" Kurt…spill, what happened ? did you sleep with him "

" Rach… I can't tell you that, it's private don't you think.?."

"Private for other people but not for me, come on I am not asking you all the gory details but did you sleep as in not actually sleep with him… as in .." Rachel trailed off

" God Rachel, what does that mean exactly…we had a really nice evening, ate a really lovely meal, watched films, talked and shared a bed clothed…"

" clothed?"

"Well not this stuff, he gave me a pair of his sweats and a top.."

"Aah… that's so sweet" she said scastically " but clothed ? erm it's not very passionate is it ?" said Rachel with a slightly strange look on her face.

" That's what we wanted, Ben's very respectful.. and anyway how was your evening ?"

" Not so fast now…we're not done"

Kurt groaned. At that moment he felt his phone vibrate and opened it to find a message from Ben.

Rachel sighed loudly.

" I suppose that's lover boy checking that you managed to get home alright, it being the middle of the day and all that…"

"**Hope you got home alright, I loved our evening xx**"

Kurt tapped out a quick reply ignoring Rachel's comment.

" **Me too, speak later, am being interrogated by my flat mate xx**"

" So, it's an old fashioned romance then is it ?" asked Rachel again, drawing Kurt back to give her some attention.

"I don't know" Kurt shrugged, " I think he'd wanted to do more, but he didn't push it, and it felt good.."

" Did you want to do more then ?. you do like him don't you I mean like him" said Rachel excitedly.

"yes, Rachel I like him, I don't know… we sort of thought that just spending the night together, you know, well it seemed right. We didn't exactly just hold hands by the way… I really like him, he's sweet and thoughtful and very attractive…. And I trust him, which makes him one up on my ex.." Kurt cast his eyes down to the table as he spoke, his mind momentarily flitting back in time.

There was a pause until Rachel spoke again.

" Well he's sounds the prefect gentleman, the perfect slightly prudish gentleman and I am glad, well not the prudish bit, but you seem to not be too bothered by that, but I mean you deserve someone nice and from what I have seen of Ben, he's seems a really good guy and he adores you that's obvious, he just looks at you the whole time and I honestly think that if you say something funny he's almost resisting the urge to clap….So Kurtie's got himself a boyfriend, a cute boyfriend…" she said the last bit playfully squeezed Kurt's hand's fondly.

" Thanks Rach, I'll make sure you get to meet him properly. I'm going to sort some stuff out in my room, if I can go now ?" he said gently getting up from the table. Rachel smiled softly again. She thought she had probably gotten as much as she could from Kurt for now. He looked happy, happier than she had seen him in a long long time and it made her happy too. " We're done…for now we're done" she said looking at Kurt again with a slight teasing tone in her voice.

Kurt's eyes rolled up as he left to go to his room.

2 months later…

Blaine slumped into his seat at the coffee shop and looked at the empty table in front of him before leaning towards his soft leather bag to take out a handful of notebooks. He had a sip of his coffee. He had been in New York for nearly 10 months now. He was working as a music teacher and wrote music in his spare time mostly songs which he played in piano bars around the city. He loved music and when he finished his college degree he stood firm and decided not to train as a lawyer like his father had been urging him to do. Things had turned out pretty good really, he had a "proper" job to keep his parents happy but actually a proper job that he liked doing, he lived with his friend Wes and he was living in the greatest City on earth…well at least a City an enormous amount more interesting than Ohio, to be honest he thought it wasn't too difficult to find anywhere more interesting than Ohio. He looked at the pile of books and began slowly working his way through them, writing little comments in the margins and underlining little bits and drawing a ring around others. He was lucky he taught a good bunch of kids but not so good that they were dull. He carried on working for a hour until he had drunk most of his coffee and what was left in the cup had gone cold.

**So, you got a bit of Blaine, I had to introduce him...there's more about Blaine (of course) next chapter. Please please review... Next update will be this week. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to my reviewers so far, I think we have some Ben fans, and the point about Ben is that he is nice, he's a really nice guy...but is that really enough ? And do we sometimes all pick the person we really want to be with or the person that is really good to us, because they aren't always quite the same thing...**

**Chapter 3**

Blaine looked at his watch, Wes was meeting him at the coffee shop and he should be there soon. He went back to looking at his books, noting the sound of the coffee shop door opening, he looked up, it wasn't Wes but a tallish blonde guy, conservatively but well dressed and good looking, not the sort of good looks that Blaine was particularly into but there was no doubt by most standards the guy was good looking…and well groomed. Blaine didn't give him much more thought, and he disappeared from Blaine's line of vision, at about that moment Wes walked in. " Hey" he said loudly flopping into the chair opposite Blaine, Wes really didn't care about his posture.

"I'll get us some coffee then " said Blaine getting up.

"Your turn" replied Wes looking a little tired.

Blaine smirked tilting his head to the side and getting up walking to the queue to take his place behind the tallish blonde guy who was waiting his turn in line while talking on his mobile. There wasn't much else going on, so while Blaine wasn't deliberately trying to listen he couldn't help but over hear.

"Yep babe, I'll be over in ( he paused to look at his watch) may be an hour, I am just getting a coffee, and I'll go home and shower…what shall I bring ( pause) no, I have to bring something…your flatmate will think I am some ill bread peasant. May be I should bring her some flowers?" there was a pause and the tallish guy laughed before continuing " Ok Kurt may be I should bring you some flowers…" he laughed again before ending the call with a " bye babe".

Blaine was annoyed with himself for over hearing, it had been four years and just the very mention of his ex boyfriend's name still rattled him. _Don't be an idiot, there's more than one Kurt in New York, may be he's not in New York, well Kurt is a common name…well not that common, may be in Germany it's more common, he knew other Kurt's, no he didn't know anyone else with the name Kurt. Stop it, you are being ridiculous, of course there are other Kurts…anyway Kurt wouldn't be with someone who is so, well actually he seemed nice, bit on the Young Republican side but still …oh stop torturing yourself._

The tallish guy had ordered his coffee and left, he looked happy thought Blaine, may be his Kurt was like mine._ The one I had before I so badly messed things up._ Blaine ordered his usual medium drip and a latte for Wes, and a cookie which he reluctantly knew that he would have to share with Wes.

"You took your time" said Wes as Blaine placed the coffee in front of him.

" funny, the traditional response would be " thank you" " said Blaine a little huffily and distracted as he took his seat again.

"Oooh…what's up with you then…sudden bout of PMT or something ?"

" Nothing" said Blaine, he felt it would be pitiful to tell Wes the real reason. After the breakup with Kurt, it was Blaine's friends from his old schoold Dalton that he really could confide in. Like it or not people took sides, he didn't blame them, he was in the wrong, so in the wrong, and Kurt needed his friends too so he found that the friends he had made when left Dalton to be in Kurts school remained loyal to Kurt. That all seemed so long ago, and Kurt had then left for New York being just a year older than him. So there was Blaine in Kurt's old school without Kurt and hanging around with the friends that he had left behind at Dalton because they were the only ones to not judge him, out of some form of loyalty, but also because they had spent years with Blaine and it was only to them that Blaine told him the confused muddled mess that was going on his mind when he hurt Kurt so badly in that horrible moment. He always tried his best to not think about it, it pulled him down and it made him feel horrible and dirty. Years might have passed but he found it hard not to despise himself still when he thought about it all. It wasn't as though the friends that he got to know through Kurt were mean to him or anything, they were just polite too polite, they got on with him but he felt excluded. The invites to weekend parties and hanging out together stopped, he sort of wondered whether it concided with visits from Kurt home but he got the feeling that they were supporting Kurt out of loyalty and that's what he wanted. He had hurt Kurt and he wanted his friends to protect him and take away some of the pain that he had caused.

" You don't look as though its nothing…"

" Just a bit of a boring day at work and then all this stuff to do…" he motioned to the pile of papers on his desk.

"Ok" replied Wes not really believing Blaine at all.

" Welcome Ben" said Rachel, opening the door excitedly and gesturing for Ben to come in. He was wearing jeans a white shirt and a suit jacket, he carried a small bunch of roses, a bottle of wine and a gift wrapped box of chocolates that looked expensive. " Thank you, I got these for you " he said handing over the roses and "

" What's for me then" said a Kurt in a bright voice behind Rachel as he bounded to the door, pulling Ben forward.

" See I have rescued you…"

"Kurt" said Rachel in a whine, " We have only just said hello…."

" You can talk over dinner, not on the door step"said Kurt kissing Ben quickly and ushering him into the apartment.

The evening was a success, Rachel and Ben got on, they laughed a lot between them and Ben wanted to know all sorts of things about Kurt from when he was at school. " So did Kurt have a High School Sweet Heart" asked Ben lightheartedly as he cut his into his duck with cherry sauce. He didn't pick up on the mood change that was happening around him.

" He's never told me…" he asked again after he had begun gently chewing his meat, looking up at both of them who had now stopped eating.

" There's lots that I haven't told you about me yet…" interjected Kurt, " that's part of getting to know each other… " He said doing his best to not sound ruffled. Unfortunately he was probably doing too good a job of things as Ben didn't notice his uncomfortableness at all.

"So did he ?"

" Ben.. may be we could talk about this stuff some other time please ?" said Kurt with a mock warning in his voice, " there's plenty I want to ask you too mister, but may be with Rachel here it's not the right time" Ben shrugged his shoulders, and for the first time felt a little awkward.

" Sure babe" he said softly not wanting to sour the tone of the evening.

" Thank you" Kurt all but whispered, and gently reached across the table to squeeze Ben's hand gently.

Rachel stared intently at her plate, pushing the meat round and gulping a little water from her glass.

This wasn't what Ben had expected, he thought it would be something like " a few admirers " or something casual and innocent. He didn't think that it would cause a sudden tension in the room.

" Oh well I suppose High School Sweet hearts are better left with memories of High School" added Ben apologetically, and gently squeezing Kurt's hand back, mouthing the word " sorry"

" I'll drink to that " said Kurt topping up his glass and taking a large gulp, followed by the others.

" Pudding" said Rachel clapping her hands wildly, sensing that the conversation had moved on and if it hadn't it really needed to move on.

Ben had left that evening around 10.00. Rachel had yawned rather dramatically at around 9.00 saying that she needed her beauty sleep and kissed them both good night. That left an hour for a make out session in Kurt's room. It was the next morning over breakfast that the real interrogation began, neither had classes until noon and Kurt had hoped to pour himself a quiet coffee before embarking upon the day.

"Well…I didn't expect you to be up so early.." she said breezily carrying a bundle of washing in her arms.

"Ben left early, he has work today remember…" said Kurt a little snottily, he could be grumpy in the morning and he knew it.

"I thought he'd stay over.." Rachel said with a questioning voice.

Kurt just shrugged and carried on reading emails on his phone and chewing his toast.

" I'll make some toast then" she said shoving her clothing into the washer.

"Ok…Rachel, would you like me to put some toast on for you…" Kurt said, knowing that he wasn't going to get rid of Rachel's questioning quite so easily.

"perfect" she said as she finished with the washing putting on the machine.

They continued in a jaunty conversation for a few minutes more until both were settled with their breakfast and coffee.

"So aren't you going to ask me what I thought…?"

"What did you think Rachel" Kurt replied obligingly.

"He's nice…"

"Good, I am glad you like him, glad we got that over…"

"Kurt…"

"Yes, Rachel…"

"Kurt" Rachel's voice sounded gentler now, and warmer.

"Do you really like him then…"

Kurt put his phone down which he had picked up to play with some more, this was going to take longer if he didn't give Rachel his full attention.

" I do, I told you before, he's really nice to me, he's always attentive and thoughtful.."

Rachel nodded. She knew Kurt was right but she also knew that it wasn't enough, it wouldn't have been enough for her and it was certainly not enough for Kurt.

" I know, he's really polite…and he adores you…"

"And Rachel..?"

"Promise me you won't go mad at me. .. because I am saying this because I care about you"

" It's just that he's, he's just not may be as fun as I would have thought ? "

" Rachel it was dinner, what's he meant to do ? do a party trick or something to keep you entertained.."

"You promised…"

"that's not me being mad.."

" It's not that, he's just a little serious, yes he adore's you but he's just not very.. he's not someone who would stand out in a crowd and you are Kurt, you're the sort of guy that you only need to meet once and people remember you, you're so individual and he's not…"

"So you're saying that my boy friend is a bit erm, nondescript then?"

" That's a bit harsh…"

"May be I don't want the guy who is the soloist anymore, the one who is class president, the one who always gets the leads, may be I don't want the alpha boyfriend, that I am always afraid that I am lucky to have and that I am not deep down good enough for, that I have to chase for nearly a year and then he finally notices me and then when he isn't getting 100% of my attention because finally the spotlight is on me, just for a moment, he goes and sleeps with some random guy he meet's on the internet….may be I want the safe guy Rachel .." Kurt's voice was quivering as he spoke and his eyes filling with tears.

" Kurt, I am sorry I didn't mean to upset you, I am really sorry, Ben is nice and he makes you happy, and that's all I really want for you…just to be happy.."

" I know Rachel, but he's good to me and I do really like him, he's what I need…"

"Just promise me you won't compromise though Kurt" she asked knowing that he had already.

**So there we are... we get a lot more of Blaine very very soon ...oh and some more Ben. Please please review it really helps motivate me and adjust the chapters that I have written a head...see you all at the weekend, when the next chapter will be posted.. xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**So now things are getting interesting...more Blaine oh and for Ben fans there's more of him too... and a lot of Kurt. Bit longer than my previous chapters but I thought I'd move the story on a bit for you...Hope you enjoy reading...**

**Chapter 4**

" Blaine, are you going to actually help me with this …?" gestured Wes to a pile of grocery bags which needed unloading and were spilling over the floor or the apartment that they shared

"Not if you ask me like that " replied Blaine staring at the TV screen. His voice was decidedly grumpy.

"I never thought the day would come where I would have to say this….but you Blaine Anderson are a slob" Wes said, knowing that his roommate needed to be shaken out of what was apparently a bad mood.

That was enough bait.

"What, urgh, right I'll sort this, what's with you…nag, nag nag.." Blaine got up and walked to the pile of bags with very deliberately heavy steps.

"Me?" queried Wes stepping away from the bags and looking at his curly haired friend as he picked up two bags and put them on the counter top.

" this is what we are going to do , we are going to unpack this stuff, I am going to open a bottle of wine and we are going to talk…ok"

"why ? " said Blaine shrugging his shoulders like an apprehended school child. " Why ? " he repeated again.

" Because you are in a mood, you've been acting weird for ages and this isn't you, well actually it is you, it's you when there's something up and you are trying to pretend that everything is alright."

" It's fine Wes, drop it, nothing is up, I'm fine, I am just trying to enjoy watching some television in peace and not being nagged like my mother is here.."

Wes tried to adopt a different approach. He spoke again gently all confrontation and aggression disappearing from his voice. " Hey, Blaine, come on…I might be going about it the wrong way but I want to talk to you…please" he said the last word warmly.

Less then 10 minutes later after the groceries had been placed in the cupboards and fridge, the two of them sat across the table, Wes moved a glass of wine tentatively to Blaine.

" So, what's up then, you've been a little blue and distracted for ages…are things not going on with Robin then ?" Wes was referring to a guy that Blaine had met a couple of weeks earlier when they were drinking in a bar one evening, he'd made some excuse to approach Blaine and began speaking to all of them. Wes liked him, he hadn't tried to edge Wes out of the conversation at all, speaking to all of them even if there was a little bias towards Blaine. When they left he asked Blaine for his phone number and Blaine had wistfully looked at Wes who nodded, so he obligingly punched it into Robin's phone. They'd met for coffee a few days later. Truth be told meeting up was a lot to do with Wes, who had asked on a daily basis if he had heard from Robin and instructed Blaine to meet for coffee, which Blaine did, rather than have the usual lecture from Wes about moving on and giving guys a chance, the second "date" was more to do with Blaine having a tough day at work and the coffee invite from Robin arriving at an opportune moment.

"Nothing was actually going on with Robin, two coffee dates does not a make a relationship Wes, we are not going out, haven't never been. Just one of those things that didn't work out." Replied Blaine sighing slightly as he spoke.

"It might work our Blaine if you actually said yes to a dinner date now and then…"

" I have, I went to dinner with that guy a few months back…"

"Only because he was taking you to a place you actually wanted to go to and no one else could afford it, oh including you that is…"

"Anyway, Robin's nice enough but he's not right for me …no big deal Wes…."

"May I ask why…"

" Why what , oh why not right, er really you can't ask but that won't stop you… you'll ask anyway" Blaine felt the snappiness in his own voice and he hated it, but right now or any time if he were being honest he just didn't want this conversation.

" So tell me…" asked Wes.

" Didn't rock my boat, nice in a completely forgettable way…when I asked how he wanted his coffee, he said " however you have it" I mean who doesn't have a preference…"

Wes nodded as Blaine spoke, he did after all have a point.

"Ok, so if it's not that and it doesn't really sound as though you sold Robin your heart…what's up then ?" Wes' tone was more gently now, he'd known long his school friend well enough to know how to open up and also how long this could take.

"It's going to sound really stupid so please try and keep a neutral face…"

Wes, nodded obediently " Try me"

"Well you know a few days ago we met at that coffee place near my school.." Wes nodded. " Well I don't know if you noticed but there was this guy there, sort of tall, well taller than me blondish hair, expensively dressed, about our age, on a mobile" Wes tried to do his best to keep the neutral face while Blaine carried on speaking. Truth be told he had no idea what Blaine was actually talking about, but it sounded like progress of some sort it was ages since he had heard Blaine voice any interest in any guy at all.

"Well.. I kind of have coffee there most days and we must be on the same routine or something because he's often kind of there…"

"Ask him out then…this is the first time since, well …in ages that you have actually expressed an interest in someone, halleullia…"

"Wes… " said Blaine the exasperation showing in this voice.

" Oh sorry, I won't interrupt" said Wes trying to contain his excitement.

"Well I over head him on the phone and the first time, I just told myself I was being stupid. He was talking to someone called Kurt.."

Wes looked frozen..keeping a neutral face was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

" Blaine, there's hundreds of people called Kurt… Oh I wish you could just move on.."

"I knew you'd think it stupid, but actually you might think there's hundreds of people called Kurt but how many others do you know…(Blaine could see the blank expression crossing Wes' s features.. clearly how many Kurts there were in New York was not something that overly troubled Wes) and there's something about the conversation, it was as though the person at the other end was making witty comments…and, I heard his voice, he squealed and I'd recognise that squeal anywhere…"

Wes thought for a moment, he wanted to be careful about what he would say next, he didn't want to say something that would make Blaine introvert into his own thoughts even more and regret sharing his concerns with him.

" Blaine" Wes said gently.

" I know it's him, I know that guy is speaking to Kurt, I just do, as stupid as it sounds I know that it is Kurt …." Said Blaine looking sadly just into the space in front of him.

"Blaine " Wes tried again, this really was not what he was expecting. " Hey, say you are right and it is Kurt at the end of that phone, how does that change anything ?"

Blaine shrugged his shoulders, he knew it did but ask him to say how it did and he simply didn't know.

" I know he's in New York at least… I …" Blaine didn't know what to say next.

Wes, spoke again softly.

"Blaine you always knew that, and if you wanted to find Kurt you could have found him…"

Blaine shrugged his shoulders again, looking sulkily at the glass of wine that he was moving from hand to hand in front of him.

" You've got mutual friends…"

" I could never ask them…"

" You know his parents…"

Blaine had visited Kurt's parents once or twice to say sorry for all the hurt he knew he had caused them. It had been hard but he had done it, but he never had been back there afterwards.

Blaine nodded.

"So you have come across someone who may or may not know your Kurt, what do you want to do with that? What can you do with that ?"

" I haven't thought that far… I suppose I think, and I am being honest here, Wes, I thought if I am in the same place as this guy who speaks to Kurt, everyday then may be Kurt will be in the coffee shop one day when I am there…may be if I ran into him, we could speak a bit.."

Wes looked at Blaine resisting the urge to pull his school friend into a hug and comfort him but he knew that he needed to speak to him some more. He addressed Blaine very gently.

" Blaine, you're hurting yourself and you've come so far since you guys broke up, please don't put yourself through that again. Kurt could find you…if he wanted to Blaine, he could have looked for you… I know that everything was so hard for you, but please Blaine, please don't do this "

The tears in Blaine's eyes welled and Wes felt guilt wash over him, he wanted nothing less than to hurt his friend.

" I just want to talk to him, after everything happened, after I hurt him, we never spoke and time moved on…"

Wes nodded, " Hey, what do you want to happen…" Wes' question was a genuine one, he really did what to know what Blaine wanted to do.

Blaine decided to take a sip of his wine…and looked straight at Wes.

" I just want to talk to him, just speak to him …see how he is, see if now he doesn't hate me.."

"Blaine, I never knew Kurt that well, but, I am pretty sure he never hated you…"

" It would be natural if he did, I hate myself enough for it, why shouldn't he…"

"Well…" said Wes, looking at him…" you could just call him, rather than being weirdly creepy and sitting in a coffee shop all the time trying to get a snippet of conversation…or waiting for him to come in…"

" He's probably changed his number, or will press cancel even if I could find a number for him…"

" Ok, …I can't imagine he'd just cancel your call and if he did then it would be a bit of a sign that you need to just move on…and as for his number, you won't know unless you do try and call him…"

Blaine stared at the table again, taking another sip from his drink.

" I was too frightened that I would ring him when I had too much to drink or something so, so I deleted it…"

"Yeah, well …I didn't" replied Wes scrolling down the contacts list on his phone.

" Hey"

" Oh he gave it to me while you two were together, I thought you knew to be honest, just in case anything happened to you when you were with me, I thought it was really sweet, he was always so really protective about you, he just wanted me to have it..." he paused as he found the number. " So do you want it then…" Wes said pausing as he found the number on his contacts list.

Blaine nodded slowly..

" You'll think about what you want to say won't you…"

"Yeah… may be I will call him on Sunday evening, everyone is home on Sunday evening…"

Wes nodded.

Sunday came and Sunday went, Blaine sat in his room with the mobile number which had Wes had given him in the palm of his hand, practising the words that he would say, he hadn't got much past "

Hi Kurt, It's Blaine here…" and then through worry and fear he could get no further. This is not a good idea. He put the piece of paper in the drawer of his bedroom cabinet. It was to remain there for some months.

He continued to go to the coffee shop and now and then he would see the tall blondish looking guy ordering his coffee. Sometimes he was on the phone but more often not, on the occasions that he thought the tall blondish guy wasn't looking he would try and listen, Blaine did his best not to listen but really his best wasn't particularly good and he found himself listening even when he tried not to. He didn't hear the voice that he thought was Kurt's any more, mainly because he didn't get up and position himself close enough to the blondish guy to listen. Wes asked him a couple of times whether he had any news that he wanted to share with him, but Blaine would just shrug his shoulders and pretend that he didn't know that Wes was talking about. But they both knew what he was talking about and what he was trying to avoid talking about.

Kurt

Ben was waiting outside Kurt's office, it was around 7pm. Inside Kurt was quickly turning off this laptop and tidying his desk. They were meeting for a midweek dinner.

" Hey there, sorry for keeping you waiting" said Kurt as he approached Ben and quickly gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

"Hi gorgeous" replied Ben linking his hand into Kurt's and pulling it into the pocket of his coat. It was a cold evening. " So have we a plan " asked Kurt, he was happy to be leaving the office.

"well, I thought we could go for a walk actually "

" A walk…it's freezing" replied Kurt a little surprised. Ben was definitely the make reservations type and not the wondering around the streets type.

"Yeah, …do you mind I just wanted to talk a bit, but if you're cold we could get a drink and go for dinner.." Ben said a little hesitantly.

"We can still talk when we drink, can't we ?" Kurt wasn't really picking up Ben's hesitation.

"Sure, let's do that, it is freezing…" and with that Ben squeezed Kurt's hand in his coat pocket and felt Kurt squeeze it back.

They picked a cosy Italian that Kurt loved for it's homemade whole wheat pasta and decided to have a drink at the bar before having dinner. It was perfect for a midweek meal, not at least showy, just a place to eat well and not spend too much money, although invariably when they ate out Ben would insist on paying. Kurt would try and make things up a little by cooking at home.

"Kurt " said Ben nervously…

Suddenly Kurt realised that there was more to the conversation then he had thought, to be honest he hadn't even registered there was anything to talk about at all.

Kurt looked at Ben without speaking to indicate that he was listening.

" I wanted to talk to you about things and I wanted to try and do it when we weren't in one of our apartments " Kurt's eyes looked quizzical. " I didn't want you, well us to feel awkward" he moved to hold Kurt's hand. Kurt looked a little frozen, his posture stiffened.

Ben gulped a little…" Well, here goes… We've been dating for nearly 7 months and to be honest with you, they are the best 7 months I have had with anyone, actually they are just the best 7 months ever" he smiled looking at Kurt who smiled nervously back at him. Ben continued to hold Kurt's hand. " I love you, you know that, and I think you're so gorgeous and ….and I was wondering if you wanted to move in with me…"

Kurt looked a little frozen, he wasn't sure what he was expecting Ben to say, and he hadn't really thought about moving in with Ben.

Kurt thought carefully.

" Erm, I hadn't thought about it, but you make me feel so safe and loved and …yes, Ben I will move in with you.." He released a breath that he didn't know that he was holding. Ben smiled his face lighting up.

" I'll have to tell Rachel….that won't be easy.." continued Kurt.

" Yep, I know she doesn't like me too much"

" She does like you Ben, she's just not that great at showing it " quipped in Kurt, defensively. I suppose the way she walks out of the room everytime Ben starts speaking is a bit of a give away. – oh well on the plus side at least she'll be happy that he won't be in the apartment any more.

Ben tilted his face to the side.

" Rachel's Rachel that's all, she doesn't not like you, but you don't indulge her the way she's used to with the rest of us, you know asking about her latest audition and stuff… " Anyway, I'm sure she'll always call before visiting " Added Kurt, before Ben could make any further comments about Rachel.

" Well, she cares about you so that's the main thing for me….visiting, how often do you think she will visit then ?" replied Ben gently laughing as he looked at Kurt. Kurt gently thumped his boyfriend playfully on the shoulder.

Hope you enjoyed this...well it all gets just a little more complicate from here on... please carry on reviewing and thanks for all your reviews so far xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you dear readers for following and reviewing...so here is the chapter that I suspect you've been waiting for...hope you enjoy**

Chapter 5

"Hi Kurt it's Blaine" Silence. " Blaine Anderson…" _Did I really say Anderson, did I…?_

Blaine was clutching his cell phone for dear life, ready to toss it back on the sofa, when Kurt hung up, the assumption was that Kurt would hear his voice, pause, register and then hang up, it was a scenario that he had rehearsed, many many times. It was many months since Wes had first handed him the phone number, he had gone through this routine countless times, but this time, he decided this was it, and before Blaine thought about things too long he had dialled Kurt's number. The fact that he had drunk two glasses of wine certainly helped.

" Blaine " sounded the hesitant voice at the other end. Ben paused from the magazine that he was reading, noticing the tentativeness and stress in Kurt's voice. He got up from the sofa to walk towards Kurt, his automatic reaction being to comfort him, but Kurt smiled gently at him signalling it was ok and walked softly with the phone to the kitchen. Ben watched as his boyfriend left the room.

" Hey, how are you ?" Kurt asked carefully, his voice almost choking from a mixture of shock and nerves and giddiness. He looked back to see Ben settled back on the sofa.

"Erm, nervous if I am being honest, I just wanted to call you and ask how you are " was Blaine's tentative reply. _God he has that same chiming voice…_

It was Kurt who made the suggestion to meet for a coffee, it was too weird exchanging pleasantries by telephone, and had Kurt had time to think to be honest he might not have done, but it was almost how to end the call that caused the problem, did he just say _Oh Blaine, gotta go, my boyfriend is_ _fidgeting on the couch, have a nice life then_, No that was so not the thing to say, so the suggestion just came out and they agreed to meet in three days time, straight after Kurt finished work. To be fair that part of the conversation was said at a quiet volume, as quiet as Kurt could manage without whispering. Kurt mentioned to Ben that he was meeting an old friend for coffee and he'd been home an hour or so later. _That was technically true, Blaine is an old friend, I'll tell Ben, just not now._

When Kurt texted Blaine the address for the coffee shop, Blaine had more than expected Kurt to be texting over an excuse not to meet, he thought he would get the address for the coffee shop where he had seen the " Young Republican", but it wasn't, it was a small bake shop on 9th Avenue that he had passed many times and never had found a reason to go in, but he so had one now.

In their respective appartments a few miles at most in Manhattan, Blaine and Kurt were getting ready. " Does this look ok ?" queried Blaine to Wes, who had arrived to borrow a DVD and had been held captive by Blaine. Blaine was in dark coloured jeans, I white linen shirt and a cherry red sweater. Wes, nodded and gave Blaine a quick hug and wished him good luck before leaving.

Kurt was twirling in front of his mirror alone. Ben had left to play squash with some work colleagues. He was wearing black and skinnies, tan coloured boots, a grey shirt, vest and a scarf, which he had changed three times now. Finally he got a look together which he felt was understated yet, well, appealing.

Blaine was already sitting at a small table, spinning a coffee cup between his fingers when Kurt arrived at the coffee shop. He looked up, sensing the presence of someone in front of him, he looked up at Kurt with a mix of happy feelings and nervousness. He lept to his feet immediately not knowing how to greet him. Kurt held out his arms gripping Blaine by the shoulders and pulling him into a gentle hug. For a moment they both looked at each other, eyes tracing over each other comforted by familiar features. Kurt's eyes watery and twinkling at him, Blaine's looked back wide and glassy.

They sat down in an almost synchronised way silently, still staring at each other.

There was a second cup by Blaine, which he pushed towards Kurt. " I got you a non fat mocha…" you've probably changed your coffee order, but I couldn't really think what else to get you. There was a single sugar cookies sitting on a paper napkin.

" I haven't changed my order, thank you" said Kurt taking the coffee and doing his best not to stare at Blaine, he hadn't changed too much thought Kurt, but he had changed, his hair was still thick and glossy but it looked less tamed and had soft tumbling curls.

" Thanks for coming to meet, I didn't know if you would to be honest " commented Blaine. _God, why does he have to be so beautiful._

Kurt looked at him quizzically. " I said I would, I just wanted to…" he said, without revealing anything at all. _Couldn't he have lost that bashfulness and those deep swimming eyes…this is so hard._

" Well you didn't have to, I wouldn't have blamed you if you just slammed the phone down on me when I called… but I am so glad you didn't. You look really, good erm…. well" _Way to go...that's not going to make him feel awkward…_

" It's a cell phone, you can't do that with cell phones… slam them down, it's so annoying I constantly want to do that with Rachel…." said Kurt not being able to help himself and laughing a little.

Blaine, smiled at a comment that was so, Kurt and nodded his head.

"I glad then you didn't reject the call…then.."

" No, it was a bit surprising to hear your voice, but not in a bad way.."

" That's kind of you Kurt, you don't have to say anything, I know I don't deserve your time, and I am so truly sorry…"

" Blaine, you sent me so many messages saying sorry, I never doubted that you were…please, let's not go back there now, I guess I wanted to just see how you are…"

" But…" said Blaine,

" No" but's" Blaine, I didn't come for that, yep, you messed up and I can't pretend it wasn't the most painful thing that ever happened to me but that was a long time ago and ….and I can't speak about it anymore, not now anyway, tell me something else, something happy, erm…hey do you still sing ?"

Blaine smiled at the kind eyes looking at him. As much as he wanted to get things off his chest, fall to Kurt's feet and beg forgiveness, now wasn't the time and he wasn't going to force the issue, if that's not what Kurt wanted.

" I sing when I have had too much to drink…which isn't often but that's when I sing. I teach…"

Blaine had already mentioned his teaching to Kurt on the phone when they said their initial "hellos"

" I bet you're a brilliant teacher…" Kurt was looking at him with that gentle kind softness that felt so familiar to Blaine.

"I'm an average one…but I try…" Blaine responded modestly as Kurt huffed at little at his modesty.

Their conversation moved on, and Blaine found himself telling Kurt about the school where he taught, the pupils and how he really enjoyed his work, he found Kurt laughing, that musical elegant laugh that he always loved about Kurt. Kurt told him about his work at the advertising agency and how it meant that he spent all his day looking at fashion shots and working on adds. They eased more and more in each other's company and began to laugh a little.

" Can I ask you something" Blaine asked, as they sat down to their second cup of coffee.

" Sure" replied Kurt sipping on this cup.

" Promise you won't think I am a weirdo stalker…?"

"tell me first, I am not sure I want to promise that quite yet…I mean what if you tell me indicates that you are indeed a weirdo stalker…its been years, people change" said Kurt smirking a little.

" here goes…erm, do you know a tall sandy looking guy who quite often comes into coffee shop, couple of blocks around Grand Central ?"

Kurt looked at him curiously before asking " describe " Sandy " Mr Anderson" he said playfully.

" Tall, conservative, a bit young republican, good looking sort of, sandy coloured hair … I suppose attractive if you like that sort of thing … Always with a cell plastered to his ear…erm… I just, ok this is the bit that might be a bit stalkerish, I thought I might have heard him on the phone talking to someone called Kurt…" Blaine was now as red as his olive skin could be.

" Hmm, I think that might be Ben " replied Kurt, reaching for his phone, to open the photo gallery. "He's my… boyfriend, he used to buy a coffee on his way home from the office.." Kurt said doing his best to sound matter of fact about it all, but his voice slightly catching on the word " Boyfriend".

"Oh" replied Blaine. " Erm sorry for the young republican analogy…" Blaine ignored the bit of his heart that was slowly fracturing.

" how do you know Ben ?" asked Kurt skipping over the comparison.

" …..sorry I warned you it would sound creepy and weirdo….I just thought he might be speaking to you…"

" It doesn't " replied Kurt, finding a picture of Ben by the lake in Central Park.

" Is that him" he said showing the photo to Blaine, who nodded. He took in the picture of The Young Republican looking beaming and healthy in the autumnal setting. _Really Kurt ? Really ?_

" I ought to get home" said Kurt putting the phone back into his pocket as though that was a cue to leave.

"Thanks for coming to meet, I really appreciate it " Blaine said earnestly, trying to contain his sheer disappointment at Kurt leaving and wishing he hadn't managed to get Kurt's boyfriend into the conversation. _Of course he has a boyfriend, he's beautiful and funny and….leaving again._

"Well, thank you for calling me….I will have to give a blow by blow account of this meeting to Rachel, and next time she will want to see you too…Lord give me air plugs for when I tell her" Kurt looked at Blaine, smiling at his curly haired friend.

" It's great that you too are still so close"

" Yep, we're still joined at the hip, I'll sort something out…" Kurt looked at Blaine who was now standing apprehensively before him. " Oh sorry, I mean if you wanted to stay in touch, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have presumed that you would….honestly," said Kurt his voice trailing away.

" I'd love that….I mean if you are ok with that ?" Blaine responded, It was Kurt's time to be nervous next. _Please say yes, please please…._

" Always" replied Kurt this time pulling Blaine into a firm hug.

" So what was he like ?" squealed Rachel into Kurt's cell as he moved it away from his ear.

"He's Blaine…I don't know, we just talked about stuff…"

" Oh Kurt, I am so pleased you found each other again.."

" Rachel, I haven't "found" him again, I just had a cup of coffee with him..jeez"

" two cups, you said you had two cups…."

"Rachel, you're right two cups… anyway, I thought you'd want to know, Blaine asked after you of course.."

"Oh, I want to see him, when can I see him.."

" Well, I thought you'd ask that, so I was thinking we could meet for dinner…"

" With Ben there, don't you think that would be just a bit weird…"

"No, Rach, not with Ben there, he's away this weekend seeing his father and stepmother in Boston and may be if you were free we could do something…"

" And you think Ben won't mind you having dinner with your ex…"

" You're concern for Ben is touching, no he won't mind Rach, he's not like that, we trust each other and he'll get to meet Blaine at some point…and he's on good terms with many of his ex's and I don't mind, I think it's good actually, it shows he's mature"

" boring..." muttered Rachel before adding, " I can't wait Kurt" and, squealing a little more.

" Are you really only going to take two shirts" said Kurt watching Ben from where he sat at the edge of the bed packing a carryon bag. " Why, should I be packing more, I've got a couple of sweaters too Ben replied pausing to look at the contents of his bag and leaned forward and give Kurt a soft kiss on his nose. "Ok, what else do I need then ?" he said resignedly as he sat down next to Kurt. Kurt just shrugged his shoulders a little, he didn't think there was much he could do unless he started unpacking the bag and beginning from scratch.

" I'll miss you" said Ben as he got back up to peer once more into the closet.

"I'll miss you too.." said Kurt absently tugging at the bed covers.

"You've got Rachel and you're having dinner with your ex… you won't miss me.."

"Hey, you said you didn't mind" said Kurt looking concerned.

" I don't sweetheart but it doesn't mean I can't tease you about it… well I might mind if he's devastatingly cute and charming" said Ben to no one in particular as he looked in his wardrobe and Kurt looked at Ben and pouted. " Don't give me the pout" said Ben leaning in to kiss Kurt again.

turned to face Kurt again. Kurt did his best not to choke, as Ben described his ex boyfriend exactly.

**So, what does Ben really think then ? - hope you enjoyed please review, it helps me shape the story. Bye until next time xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay in getting this to you...I have been on holiday. So this is the dinner chapter...lots of torn emotions, I hope you like it. Thank you for all your lovely reviews...Ben will be around a lot longer (unless you all vote him out) but you'll see a lot more of Klaine in this one...xx**

**Chapter 6**

"So" said Wes, battling with a corkscrew as he tried to open a bottle of wine and Blaine reached into the cabinet behind them to pull out two glasses. " Are you glad you called him then"

Blaine nodded as he set the two glasses on the table and Wes began pouring. Blaine took a sip from the glass as he continued speaking.

" He was just the same, same elegance, same sparkle… still a bit sassy…"

They chatted amiably pouring glass after glass and joking with each other.

" So are you two seeing each other again…" Wes asked, stilling the pace of the banter between them. Blaine looked at him, smiling softly.

"Erm, yes, he's invited me to meet him and Rachel on Saturday… just a casual place in Chelsea I think"

" Really" said Wes, gulping more wine and putting the glass down pointedly. " Seriously, coffee to dinner in one date ?" I shy smile crept on Wes's face as he looked at Blaine carefully.

" Not like that, we are having dinner with Rachel, she will be doing most of the talking and I won't get a word in, and it turns out that I was right about the young Republican….may be he has changed, could never have imagined him with someone like that " Wes looked at him before Blaine explained how the guy he had heard in the coffee shop on the phone was Kurt's boyfriend. For a moment Wes didn't know how to take it all, and then reminded Blaine how when they were at private school together Blaine wasn't exactly the most inspirational dresser, until Kurt came along at least. They chatted along animatedly the wine had taken over now and they were both laughing too much to really care. Except Blaine did care, throughout all the banter he thought of Kurt, Kurt's smile, his dancing eyes, his softly piled hair.

* * *

Blaine wasn't sure whether he should arrive at the restaurant with Rachel or head out on his own, part of him hoped that Kurt would be there early, he knew Rachel would be late, so he could spend a little time on his own with Kurt. He wasn't sure how he really felt towards Kurt now, part of him a big part of him was telling him not to blow it, not to stuff this up and lose any chance of seeing Kurt at all. _Right, keep yourself in check and don't push it._

Kurt stood in front of his wardrobe, and glanced back to his bed where he had set out a few outfits, in the end he decided to match a dark red pair of skinny jeans with a white shirt and a paisley scarf. For a moment he questioned himself whether he was putting too much effort into this, whether he would spend this amount of time picking an outfit to meet Ben. Well actually he was meeting Rachel too, but he knew that he was lying to himself if he thought he was dressing for her. He thought on balance that he would have spent the same time picking an outfit if he was going out with Ben._ Kurt Hummel has standards _he thought…ignoring the part of him that was also telling him that going out with Ben was his boyfriend…

Kurt got to the restaurant, early, as he walked up to the door he was caught up by a gently puffing Blaine.

" Hey, you…" he said getting Kurt's attention.

Kurt turned around and smiled widely, without giving much thought to their next actions they both took each other into a hug.

" I think you'll like it here " said Kurt as they walked to the entrance, Blaine scooted a little a head of him to push the door open and Kurt instinctively turned back and gave him another smile.

When they got to their table they both quietly took each other in. " You look really nice " said Kurt quietly. " You too, you haven't lost your sense of style I see…" said Blaine brightly. "Oh no, although it's harder to maintain with all the bills and other things to pay…I don't know how my dad afforded to finance my clothing habit, it would have been cheaper if I was on crack…" he said laughing and then looked a little embarrassed. " How's your dad…?" asked Blaine, with a genuine interest to know. He had seen Kurt's dad a little after the break up but it felt awkward and if anything it only emphasised his feeling of over whelming loss, so the trips got more and more infrequent, so now they just exchanged Christmas Cards. " He's good" said Kurt, they were both relaxing easily into each other's company when they heard a loud screeching noise…

" Blaineeeeee" before either could really so much as move in their seats, there was Rachel pounding across the restaurant to them and wrapping her arms around Blaine's shoulders before he could even get up from his seat. She immediately started ruffling with Blaine's hair, much to Kurt's amusement, if there was one thing that wouldn't have changed it was Blaine being annoyed that his hair was being ruffled. Blaine awkwardly rose from his seat and turned to hug her.

" You look amazing " said Blaine.

" Oh thank you… I am so glad you are here" she said pulling him in for a second hug.

They carried on with their greetings, before ordering wine and their food, before talking in ernest.

" So Blaine, what are you up to then, are you married, dating..turned straight.."

" Rachel…" said Kurt with a warning voice. " stop interrogating him, and you know you are interrogating him…"

" Sorry Blaine" he said turning to face Blaine.

" It's fine, so you're definitely still Rachel then…" replied Blaine before carrying on, " I am not with any one, it's just me, I share an apartment with Wes, teach in a school…"

Unfortunately an overly excited Rachel after two glasses of wine was a lot to handle.

" I can't believe that !" said Rachel.

Kurt did his best not to role his eyes entirely obviously to the ceiling. " You don't have to answer orrespond to that" said Kurt dead panning.

Rachel, fell back into her chair a little, laughing happily. " Sorry" she said squeezing Blaine's arm affectionately. The initial nervousness of the evening was rapidly evaporating and the trio were chatting and laughing about all the things they shared with each other, a love of musical theatre, clothes, travel, what had happened to their friends. Rachel suddenly looked at her watch. " Boy's sorry, got to go" They had eaten their main courses at this stage and were fiddling with the menu thinking about whether they should look at the desserts.

Kurt just looked at her a little perplexed and slightly shook his head. " Well let me see you to a cab" said Blaine getting up, not knowing if this brought the evening to an end naturally. " Oh, not at all, you two stay, there's a good cheese cake here, that he'll have " she said, jokingly pointing to Kurt. " I am fine, there's loads of cabs here…"

" Text me when you get home" said Kurt looking up from the menu as she swooped around to give him a hug and a soft kiss on the cheek.

" who says I am going home…" said Rachel whispering far too loudly. " Text me when you get to where you are going.." said Kurt pouting.

They both watched Rachel leave the restaurant before turning back to each other. " So would you like the cheese cake then ?" said Blaine turning to face Kurt.

" I am not sure "

" Brownie fudge sundae ?" said Blaine looking up again.

" Are you having anything?"

" Still not much of a dessert person…"

" Never stopped you from stealing my cheesecake in the past" said Kurt smiling as he studied the menu further even though there were only six items to choose from.

"I'm not really …"

" Me neither" added Blaine.

There was a pause, a moment when neither spoke.

" I have an idea " said Blaine looking brightly, lets get the cheque.

The waiter brought the bill, and left it on the table. Blaine immediately reached forward at the same time as Kurt did, " I'll get this" said Blaine. Kurt protested, he really didn't see why Blaine should pay for both him and Rachel (although Rachel would ask him how much she owed the next morning) and part of him also felt a bit guilty by him doing so. _Would his count as a date ? _ "Can we split this …I mean I am happy to pay, but it's sort of hard when you are holding the bill and the card together" said Kurt awkwardly.

" Sure" replied Blaine sounding a little defeated as he watched Kurt pull out his credit card and add it to his.

" So, your idea…?"

"Erm, I just thought we could go to this great late coffee place on 9th.. but this one really is on me, not fuss, no protestations please" He looked back at Kurt warmly.

"Quite the man about town" said Kurt betraying a flirtish hint in his voice and correcting himself.

They left the restaurant and were walking in a comfortable silence crossing the streets of Manhattan. Kurt felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and realised that he had promised to call Ben when he got back to their apartment. He reached into his pocket and slowered his pace to look at the message.

**Hey babe, did you have a nice dinner ? It's getting late so unless you call pretty soon to say goodnight I'll give you a call in the morning, sleep tight x B**

There was something about the gentle trusting affectionateness in the message that made Kurt feel guility about walking his way to a comfy night cap with his ex Boyfriend. He had stopped walking now and Blaine had stopped also, quietly watching him tap out a reply.

**Walking back now, speak to you in the morning sweet heart, miss you – K xx**

He pressed send. " Ok ?" asked Blaine gently.

"Fine" replied Kurt, he sort of felt better again, but not wholly comfortable. _I am not doing anything wrong, I am ? – I am just having dessert with a friend, and it's not that late …well 12.20…not late late._

Here it is, said Blaine brightly a few minutes later as they walked towards what looked like a slightly tatty winebar, the windows were misted up so it was hard to see in side. Blaine stepped a head of Kurt opening the door to hold it open. Kurt smiled at him as he stepped inside. It was dark wooded with small tables and bric a brac chairs, busy but not crowded. The counter had a selection of lasagne and pasta bakes and a few bowls of salads under a long glass covering, but the majority of the counter was filled with cakes, a large carrot cake, a cheese cake and small muffins. " They do brilliant cheesecake here, " said Blaine nudging Kurt towards the counter. " I promise not to snap my fingers " Kurt said half jokingly in return…. " that I don't miss…" said Blaine, smiling at the waitress as she walked over. " A slice of cheesecake, two cups of cocoa " he looked a Kurt as he slowly said this and Kurt smiled gently and nodded. " And two spoons".

Kurt's phone resonated again in his pocket. Blaine looked up suddenly interested in his surroundings, he guessed it was Ben again, but then heard Kurt, breaking his thoughts and guessing them at the same time. " Rachel's home…probably not alone though… " Blaine laughed gently. The cheesecake arrived and the cocoa and Blaine handed Kurt his spoon, " I can't ever not think of you when I have cheesecake you know " he said, as though it was a thought he almost didn't want to share out loud. He looked up to see what he thought was a soft blush covering Kurt's cheeks. " Let's eat" said Kurt cheerfully, " This is indeed a good idea…" The two chatted for another hour or so, the café filtered out until the waitress began to stack chairs and placed their bill prominently on the table. " So you'll let me get the cheesecake ?" said Blaine picking up the bill. " I'll let you get the cheesecake Blaine…"

They were soon standing on the pavement the chill air hitting them both. They both stood awkwardly, looking a head of each other. " It was really nice to see you Kurt, thank you…"

" It was so good to see you too Blaine, and thank you for the cheesecake and cocoa " he added lightly. The silence hung between them.

" keep in touch" said Kurt as a cab, pulled up in front of them with Kurt gesturing to Blaine to take it.

" Yeah…" replied Blaine, completed deflated before adding " you take it, I can walk from here…" Kurt nodded and walked towards the cab, before turning, to look at Blaine who still stood on the pavement looking at him walk away. He walked back to Blaine, and without thinking pulled him into a hug, and kissed him so softly on his cheek. " Call me Blaine…." Blaine held him tightly rubbing his back and breathing into his hair. They stood there for a few minutes. "Kurt" he just said, unsure if he really had heard Kurt or if Kurt's initial non committal farewell is what he had only heard. " Call me Blaine…." He repeated, releasing Blaine a little and looking at him. Blaine nodded, and saw Kurt smile as he left to step into the cab.

**Hope you liked this one...please review...next update later this week..xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you lovely readers for reviewing and following this story, I am sorry this has not been posted but I hope you enjoy...**

**Chapter 7**

Kurt walked quietly back into his apartment, he wasn't really sure why he did, he knew that Ben wasn't there but it was a habit that he had got into it when living with Rachel. Rachel, he felt like calling her but sent at text instead " **Are you up Rach, and are you alone** ?" he proceeded to get undressed and ready for bed, checking his phone before he pulled the covers of his bed and stepped back in. There was no reply.

Kurt woke early and tossed around in his bed. He didn't want to get up, he reached out to pull his watch off the night stand, it was 9.30 am. He checked his phone two messages.

**Sleep head, are you up yet ? B xx**

**And what time did you get home young man ? Are you ok ? R xx**

Kurt quickly tapped a reply answering Rachel first.

**Not later than you I expect, I'm fine xx**

Then he dialled Ben's number, and in less than two rings it was answered.

" Hey babe…how are you…did I wake you up with my text " teased Ben cheerfully.

"No, I was getting up anyway…well soonish, how are your parents?" replied Kurt his voice still drowsy with sleep.

"Fine, dad wants to meet you, probably because I might have bored them all about you over dinner last night, and we are having brunch shortly so I shall be talking about you more then, next time, I promised everyone you'd make those pancakes that you make me…because next time I am not going to be here without you" Ben said fondly.

Kurt laughed a little, Ben was so, so appreciative of everything he did.

" So, how was your evening with Rachel and the ex.."

" It was good, everyone got on, we catched up and …" Kurt paused a little he didn't want to put the evening down in anyway but by the same token he realised that may be wittering on to your current boyfriend about your dinner with your ex boyfriend was not the most natural conversation.

" It was relaxed " he added.

" Good" replied Ben, sounding as though he actually meant it, which Kurt knew that he did. He was like that, he was generous in nature and he didn't see any reason not to trust Kurt.

They chatted on longer about nothing in particular until Kurt could hear the voice of Ben's step mother calling him.

" I better go, I'll be back home around 6.00pm… as much as I liked this weekend, I missed you not being with me.."

" Me too, I'll make carbonara for dinner.. " replied Kurt, sucking in his bottom lip as he answered.

" You're the best, love you " said Ben smiling into the phone at the mention of Kurt making his favourite meal.

"Hurry home, bye " replied Kurt softly.

He paused for a few minutes sliding his body out of the bed and in those few moments he thought back to the evening before to the smell of Blaine and his arms wrapped firmly around him. _No_ _this is wrong, you've got a guy that worships you. This is wrong._

* * *

Blaine didn't call Kurt. He wanted to and many evenings and stray moments in the day he held his phone is his hand with his finger pressed over Kurt's name. But he didn't. _No he's got his own life, his plans don't include you any more and you can't be friends with him, it won't work, because you, because you... STOP STOP._

It was three weeks after the dinner and he sat in his apartment, the winter sun light forming shadows around his room. He wasn't doing very much when Rachel called and asked him to meet for a coffee a glass of wine or whatever. She made no mention of Kurt and Blaine presumed that was because she like him knew that this would just be too difficult and too painful for them. Well for him, Kurt had moved on….

" So why haven't you called Kurt ?" Rachel asked, long eye lashes peering over her coffee as she took a sip. This wasn't what Blaine was expecting. They had been talking easily and comfortably for the last thirty minutes before Rachel had changed tact

"Er, Rachel?"

"Yes Blaine" she replied calmly. "I asked why you haven't called Kurt."

Blaine thought for a moment before answering.

He looked down. " I didn't think it was appropriate…"

"Then why did you call him in the first place ?"

Blaine felt really uncomfortable, his cheeks were reddening.

"Curiosity, I wanted to see how he was…."

" Blaine, I won't repeat what you say to me, unless you want me to….but, Kurt told me about what happened after I left, he asked you to call him. I think he was hoping you would.."

Blaine looked up cautiously. " Rachel we chatted some more after the dinner, had cheesecake and then when we parted he asked if I could call him, it was no big deal."

Rachel took another slow and deliberate sip from her coffee and paused before she spoke.

" Blaine, the ex boyfriend that you wanted to spend your life with, years after breaking his heart and yours spent an evening with you, and he asked you to call him…. Of course it's a big deal, even if you won't admit it and even if Kurt pretends as well…don't you get it, he can't call you. He has a boyfriend who he lives with so he can't call you…"

"And isn't that the same reason why I can't call him then." Interrupted Blaine.

" No it's not Blaine, you can ask to be his friend, he can't do that the other way around…"

" I can't Rachel, I can't be his friend…" Blaine's voice trailed off slowly.

Rachel was undeterred. "You can. He wants you in his life. He misses you."

" He's said that has he?"

"He can't but I can see it, I can hear it in his voice. Do you know how many times he's asked me if you've contacted me, it's like a broken record. So I called you."

"Rach, I want to, but I also want what make's Kurt happy. He's met this great guy and he's starting a life with him, I don't want to come in the way of that, even if Kurt thought it was ok, this Ben would hate me, I could never be friends with both of them and you can't be friends with one of a couple."

"Fine. If you want to give up on Kurt because you have made assumptions about his life, then fine. Its my mistake Blaine, I thought you cared more about him than that. But it's all fine, he's just an ex boyfriend. "

" Assumptions ?"

" Yes Blaine, assumptions, you think he's happy with Mr Republican " Rachel's voice was rising " he's safe and secure and he'll never have his heart broken the way it was with you, because he'll never love Ben like that…"

Rachel, got together her things and fumbled in her purse to pull out her wallet.

Blaine shook his head to indicate that she wasn't to pay. " Rachel…"

"What " she said sharply as she rose, her face flushed and teary.

"Rachel, sit, please …." His voice was firm and then softened.

"I " he paused when he took a breath. " When I met him for a coffee and when I saw him with you…thank you for that by the way…." Rachel nodded mouthing " You're welcome."

"And then when you left and we carried on talking… well we had that connection, that connection that made me feel something, it was so effortless and easy, and I just so wanted to be with him again, for us to be together and I don't think I can act being a friend with him and this guy Ben he sounds good with Kurt…"

"Call him Blaine, forget about Ben, seriously if you don't fight for Kurt he'll probably stay with Ben get married and have a happily vanilla life. Ben is kind and polite and utterly average and that's not Kurt. He suffocates Kurt, he used to take Kurt out to dinner all the time and now he seems to want to spend his time taking Kurt to company dinners and meeting his parents – I get bored even hearing about it…"

" but Kurt loves him…"

" No he doesn't he's never said that so, he's making do, he's settling and I love Kurt too much to let him do that…" Rachel added.

Blaine looked at the grains of the table in front of him. _I love him too _he said silently.

Rachel handed Blaine her phone…" Call him"

Blaine looked at the phone, being shoved towards him.

" Now ?"

" Yes, you can say that you bumped into me, we are having coffee and it would be great if he came out and joined us, see perfect excuse " Rachel said sweetly if not smugly.

Twenty minutes and a slightly ruffled but what Blaine thought was utterly gorgeous, Kurt, arrived.

He looked around the coffee shop smiling a little unsurely as Rachel stood up, one of her knees resting on the chair, and waving, gesturing him towards them.

" Hi " he said, trying not to study Blaine.

" Hi Kurt…good to see you again" Blaine looked up at him and standing up instinctively touching Kurt on his upper shoulder. " Let me get you some coffee ? Rachel, more hot chocolate ?"

" Please " replied Kurt sitting down.

" I'm good" replied Rachel spinning the cup in her hands.

Kurt looked at Rachel with a slight puzzled look. Rachel peered at him back again, she was wearing her most mischievous smile.

" I was on my way home when I got Blaine's call so I thought I'd pop in, seeing it was en route….and he said you were here, not that he would need to because I could hear the Rachel Berry squeal…"

" Really Kurt ?.."

" Really… Rachel" said Kurt a little snappishly.

" Shh, you'll thank me for it later…" replied Rachel not very subtly trying to keep both their voices down as Blaine returned to the table holding their drinks.

" Rachel…" replied Kurt doing his best to sound weary.

"Here we are " said Blaine arriving at the table holding two paper cups and balancing a sugar cookie.

Rachel looked at her watch in a slightly exaggerated way. " I have to go…rehearsal tomorrow and I need to practice. Blaine it was lovely seeing you again, see you soon. Bye " she gathered her bags together and shuffled out of the restaurant.

The commotion that was Rachel Berry left the coffee shop and for a moment they sat silently.

" So do I get to share that sugar cookie?" replied Kurt looking teasingly. _Am I flirting…? Get a grip_.

Blaine split the cookie in half and gestured to Kurt, who pulled a piece from the napkin.

" So how have you been" asked Blaine, his voice dropping.

"Good, I have been good..job is going well, they are actually letting me do some creative stuff with the fashion team, so I can use some of my creative flair " he twirled his hand in the air as he said the last word.

Blaine just looked at him smiling…that was the trouble with Kurt, he had this habit of being utterly intoxicating.

" And you ?" asked Kurt in return.

" Good, usual stuff really, children and school are preparing for exams and not doing enough homework, my mum keeps asking me what I cook for dinner…not much has changed really.." he laughed a little as he spoke.

"So erm…are you seeing anyone…sorry I shouldn't ask, it's not my business " said Kurt as the question tumbled from his mouth._ Why did I even ask that, I manage a whole dinner and don't ask and then one coffee..._

"It's ok Kurt, but no I am not, I kind of needed a bit of a break from all of that stuff, really.."

" Oh " replied Kurt, very much not knowing what to say next.

"And you, how are things going with you and Ben ?" Blaine asked tentatively in reply.

" Good…erm, Ben wants me to meet his mom and stepdad, or dad and stepmom…I can't remember which really, he was visiting them that time we met for dinner with Rachel, but I don't think I can get away with skipping them another time, and they are down for the weekend.."

" And you don't want to meet them.."

"Yes, I do, I mean I sort of don't mind meeting them, but, but…" Kurt was stuttering.

" but, you don't want some formal introduction ?" Blaine's question was understanding and comforting.

"Got it in one…like with your parents, Hi in the hallway was enough…that and they hated me anyway, but you know, you never really met my dad or Carol you just kind of were with me and got to know them" Kurt said his voice sounding a little drained.

"My parent's never hated you, they just didn't want me to have a boyfriend and it was pretty obvious you weren't just a friend to me.." Blaine replied gently

Kurt looked back at Blaine and said with the same gentleness. " Was it that obvious ? we never even touched each other at your house….well not while your parents were there. " Said Kurt blushing and correcting himself. Blaine just looked back at Kurt smiling, recalling the earlier arguments with his parents about Kurt, he never had to say anything to his parents, it was Blaine's constant excitement when he saw Kurt, the hours he spent getting ready to meet Kurt and possibly the photos of Kurt that they found hidden in his cupboard…

"Oh, I am just being awkward…now we are living together, I suppose I am just overreacting…imagine me, overreacting.." continued Kurt, Blaine laughed as Kurt changed the tone of his voice.

" They'll love you, I am sure " replied Blaine doing his best to hide the pain in his voice as he pictured the domestic scene of Ben introducing Kurt to his parents and them all sitting down to dinner in a swanky restaurant, and some how Kurt didn't seem to fit quite so comfortably into that picture after all.

They chatted more about their jobs and old friends, and films that they had seen, and articles that they had read in Vogue…" Ben thinks I should pay a bit more attention to TIME magazine .." scoffed Kurt, until the chairs began to be stacked around them.

Kurt glanced down to his phone. " You need to go" asked Blaine ? hoping they could spend longer together. "well, I would normally but, Ben's at a meeting which is running late…"

Blaine nodded and spoke slowly, his mind streaming with the words Rachel had spoken earlier…." Erm, we could get a bite to eat if you wanted to, I mean I don't want you to get into any trouble…"

"Blaine Anderson…we are not in the classroom now, I won't get into trouble having a bowl of pasta with you…" Kurt scoffed, rolling his eyes.

They both quickly gathered up their things, Kurt slinging his messanger bag over his shoulders and headed out together to the door way. " Oh" muttered Kurt under his breath as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He ignored it, and it soon stopped.

" So where are you taking me " asked Kurt stealing a glance at Blaine as they walked together. Blaine laughed a little.

" I see, it's like that then is it… how about, yep I have an idea, follow me…" He said somewhat pleased with the idea he had in mind.

**So, I hope you liked this one...lots of Klaine, please review and let me have any ideas xx**


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you dear readers for your lovely reviews...so I hope you weren't expecting this... This chapter follows immediately after the previous one.

Chapter 8

" I see, it's like that then is it… how about, yep I have an idea, follow me…" Blaine said somewhat pleased with the idea he had in mind. Kurt smiled broadly and with an exaggerated step followed Blaine.

They had been walking for a few minutes more when Kurt's phone buzzed again in his pocket. Resignedly he pulled the phone out of his pocket, expecting to see Rachel's name flashing up. But it was Ben. He stopped momentarily, and stepped into the corner of an office way entrance that they were about to pass, leaving Blaine looking a little forlorn on the pavement.

"Hi Ben.." he said chirpily as Blaine moved towards him, who then hesitated to give Kurt some privacy when he realised who Ben was talking to.

Pause.

" That's great, erm, yep I just met up with Rachel.. and Blaine"

Pause.

Kurt nodded

" Erm… I suppose he has his own plans…"

Pause

" ok I will ask him and text you back"

Pause

" You too"

It was only when the call ended that he realised that Blaine was probably near enough to hear most of the conversation between him and Ben, even if he wasn't trying too.

He moved closer to Blaine, reaching out to touch him on the arm again.

"It's fine - go" Blaine said simply, trying his best to muster a smile but failing and looking crest fallen.

Kurt looked down at the phone which he was now fumbling in his hands.

"Actually, Ben asked me to invite you to have dinner with us, he's cooking now and reckoned you won't have eaten…erm you don't have to common, honestly I said you probably had plans and stuff, and I can understand that you might not want to have dinner. So, don't worry I can make an excuse up." Said Kurt in a quick and slightly incoherent ramble.

Blaine stared at the pavement and laughed under his breath and then looked up shrugging his shoulders.

" No, erm that's very..nice of him. Won't it be awkward ?" _why, should it be, we are meant to be just friends…what did I think that I could carry on meeting him, just the two of us._

Kurt shrugged back, clearly he was spending more than enough time with Blaine that his habits were beginning to rub off.

" I'd like you too…" said Kurt quietly _really ? or really do I just not want to wait weeks to see Blaine again…_

Kurt looked back at Blaine, his eyes so soft and gentle and willing.

" Sure… me too, that's kind of him, of you both.." said Blaine warmly but with a hint of nervousness in his voice. Almost instinctively he reached forward as if to hold Kurt's hand in a move so familiar to them both but instead he settled with a soft squeeze to his arm.

Ben was stooped over the stove when Kurt entered the kitchen to their appartment with Blaine in tow, they had walked most of the way back, just chattering idly.

Ben swept back from the stove, smiling brightly, navy blue jeans and a crisp white shirt with a crimson coloured apron tied around his waist. _I forgot that he was so good looking thought Blaine wearily…_

He smiled brightly.

" Hey guys " Ben called, before either spoke.

Kurt walked over to him and they kissed quickly, Ben's arm moving quickly to Kurt's back to hold him just momentarily.

Kurt pulled back and gestured towards Blaine.

"Ben, this is Blaine" Blaine on the contrary was trying his best not to look the smallest bit uneasy about the display of domestic affection in front of him.

"Good to meet you Blaine and thank you for joining our impromptu dinner " he smiled.

" Nice to meet you too" said Blaine, perhaps not as brightly as he had hoped.

" Take a seat" said Kurt gesturing to the sofa " I'll take your jacket.."

" Let me get you some wine…" said Kurt again, returning from putting their jackets in the hallway.

"I'll sort that " said Ben, returning to the stove but stopping to pull out a bottle of wine and three glasses which he quickly poured and returned to Blaine and Kurt placing two on the table. " You keep Blaine company…nearly done here, erm Blaine I probably should have asked you this earlier but do you like risotto ?"

"Yeah, sounds good" replied Blaine feeling no less awkward. " Good " replied Ben, because we have prawn and pea risotto, you've not had it Kurt, my mother gave the recipe to me a while ago and I have been meaning to cook it for ages…"

"Ben's mother is a really good cook" added Kurt. A faint " Humph" was heard from Ben and all of them couldn't help but laugh a little. " sore spot" Kurt said quietly with a cheeky smile to Blaine.

They soon sat down at the table, Kurt sitting in the middle and Blaine and Ben on either side of him. Ben waiting for Kurt to take a bite, touched him gently on his arm. " Is it ok honey ?" he asked with a touching nervousness.

" delicious" replied Kurt, adding a smile. " It's really good" he repeated.

" It's very nice " said Blaine who had tried some himself. He was doing his best not to let the affection that was flowing from Ben to Kurt get to him, and if he was honest, the warmth and familiarity between them.

They talked politely and easily, and the awkwardness that both Kurt and Blaine had both been worried about but neither felt brave enough to say didn't emerge.

" How's Rachel" enquired Ben as he took another spoonful of risotto.

" She's good, she said to say hello.." replied Kurt, causing Blaine to look a little puzzled as he tried to remember Rachel saying that.

" Bet she didn't " replied Ben before turning to Blaine "Rachel doesn't like me.." he said lowering his voice as though it was some secret that he was sharing.

With an eye roll to the ceiling Kurt replied.. " She doesn't know you that well, I told you what Rachel's like, she's really protective of her friends "

" She should know me by now Honey…I think she never liked you moving here, but I can understand that, I was always a bit jealous of her for getting to spend so much time with you when we were dating.." And in that moment the awkwardness that could have just been avoided with a lot of neutral conversation about holidays and such like, crept into the room.

" Well there you go.." said Kurt looking into his food, the tone of his voice a little stroppy. Rachel not liking Ben was a frequent conversation between them. The fact was that Ben was right, he knew it and Kurt knew it but Kurt was not going to admit it. The moment Kurt's word's came out he feel guilty about his friendship with Rachel but more guilty for snapping at Ben after all the effort he was making that evening.

" Hey, sorry, I was just teasing….you know I like Rachel no matter what" said Ben squeezing Kurt's hand. And that was true, he knew that despite the strange dynamic between him and Rachel she loved Kurt and would be steadfastly loyal to him and he respected that, but still it would be nicer if she actually liked him as well though.

"Does Rachel like you Blaine.." asked Ben curiously but lightly.

" Ah, well there's a story, does Rachel like Blaine ?" replied Kurt mischievously, glad that the mood had indeed got lighter and the attention had moved away from him.

"Erm well we are friends..so I guess so…" replied Blaine, realising what Kurt was alluding to.

"Anything you'd like to add" asked Kurt, the glint in his eye still there.

"Ohhh… no, Kurt, I don't think so" Blaine said biting his lip. Ben looked at him and then at Kurt to find Kurt staring at Blaine not even trying to hide a grin.

" Sure, Blaine….because I can remember…" Kurt added, saying the words slowly and playfully.

" Nope " Blaine was doing his best not to grin.

"Nothing… do you know, I remember " Kurt said triumphantly

All the while, Ben was watching the scene play out, the dynamic between the two of them, the conversation that was being said but not heard, the looks between them, the grins and surpressed giggles. He swallowed hard, smiling, pretending.

"well… we were sixteen and a lot drunk at probably the first party Rachel had ever had anything to drink at, and we played spin the bottle…" Said Blaine finally breaking and laughing as he spoke

" Oh Blaine, it was hilarious, well looking back anyway, they had a massive makeout in front of everyone, the whole class at school and then went on a date and Blaine thought he might not be gay and Rachel was all in fantasy land….well not quite in that order…but you know…anyway, ever the gent you let her down gently.." It was Blaine's turn to roll his eyes now as Kurt was laughing his voice rising high and excitedly.

" Kurt loves that story…" added Blaine smiling

" I do " responded Kurt, looking back at Blaine with a really large grin. " But I hated it at the time.." _Ouch, shouldn't have said that._

Kurt's phone started ringing in his pocket, and he pulled it out momentarily, relieved that he didn't have to look at his boyfriend who would not doubt be smiling and pretending not to be hurt, jealous or both and saw that it was his dad calling.,

" Sorry, it's Dad" He said gesturing to the phone and getting up from the table.

Blaine and Ben sat quietly watching him as Kurt moved to the other side of the room to take the call.

" I think Kurt has an amazing relationship with his father " said Ben, still watching his boyfriend and glad that he had moment just with Blaine, anything was better than having to watch the dynamic between Blaine and his boyfriend.

" I know" replied Blaine, neutrally, watching Kurt as well, but catching himself doing so and then darting back to stare at the table.

"I mean I get on with my father, but not like Kurt, I think Kurt tells him everything…" Ben offered Blaine more wine as he spoke.

"I know what you mean" replied Blaine softly again. For a moment the two of them bonded both looking at the man that they loved and both sharing the tenderness of watching him laugh a little and talking reassuringly to his father. " He's really great though, he's listented to my maddness over the years often enough " said Blaine wistfully then realising that perhaps it wasn't the most diplomatic thing to say to Ben.

"That's great Dad, I gotta go, I have, actually Blaine is with is, "Dad we are eating..." Kurt replied.

"Ok...but just to say hello, his risotto is going cold..." he said cheerfully walking back to the table.

Handing the phone to Blaine he said

" Dad wants to say hello to you..."

Ben watched studiously as Kurt and Blaine exchanged smiles between them.

" Hello Burt, how are you ?" said Blaine putting down his fork and wishing he had found something more interesting to say to someone he cared for so dearly and hadn't spoken to in years.

There was a short exchange of quick recaps and laughter before Blaine handed the phone back, but not before saying.

" I'd really like that. I'll hand you back to Kurt.."

With that and the phone back in Kurt's hands, Kurt said good bye promising to call later over the weekend. He sat down happily. Turning to Ben who looked no less than bemused and a little unsure.

" Sorry, he just wanted to tell me that his appointments are going well and he's doing well on the treatment..."

" It's fine sweet heart, I know when your father calls it's important.." Ben replied giving Kurt a soft smile.

" So, you're into football then ?" asked Ben turning to Blaine and changing the subject now that he could see that the worry which Kurt had begun the call with his dad had disappeared.

Kurt's eyes moving slowly to the ceiling... " Please don't do this ..." had said begging mockingly.

" Ah come on Kurt, it's not often I get a chance to speak about football to someone who doesn't just nod and turn over a page of Vogue..." said Ben playfully.

" He still does that ? Really ?"

" Oh yes.." responded Ben..

" Erm. I am still here and lets not start comparing notes shall we..." said Kurt haughtily.

Both men huffed an apology before launching into a conversation about their favourite teams. Kurt stood up to clear the plates, prompting Blaine to immediately do the same, Kurt shushing him back down. " You stay here and pretend your in a sport's bar " he said with fake annoyance.

" Ok...dessert " chimed Ben realising it was probably time to stop when his boyfriend was only half annoyed.

" I might just have cheated on dessert...he said heading towards a large "Crumbs" bag on the counter...

With Ben's back turned, Kurt looked to Blaine and mouthed an " Ok ?"

In reply Blaine smiled and nodded back, it really was sort of ish ok after all.

Kurt lay on his side of the bed, curled in a semi foetal position, his eyes just gazing into the darkness, not knowing what he felt . He just wanted Ben to give him a hug and a gentle kiss good night and then he'd know that it was all fine, that Ben loved him and he hadn't hurt Ben in some way that evening, because Ben was good to him. He felt the mattress dip slightly as Ben crept in and curled up beside him, pulling gently Kurt's back to his chest. "Come here" he said ever so gently nudging Kurt so he rolled over and was now facing him. " You ok ?" Ben asked Kurt gently. That was it, typical Ben, he had made dinner for Kurt and his ex boyfriend had been kind and generous while Kurt and Blaine shared smiles and shared stories and there he was after clearing and cleaning the kitchen ( " You look tired Kurt…why don't you get ready for bed" ) asking Kurt if Kurt ok.. The guilt that hit Kurt in that moment was almost physical. " You're wonderful you know" said Kurt his voice neutral as though he was simply just stating a known fact. " I love you" Ben replied leaning down to gently kiss Kurt.

3 weeks later – 4 coffees a an early evening dinner with Blaine and daily texts.

Kurt had mentioned to Ben that he would see Blaine for coffee, well not all the time, but since they had all met he felt that it was ok, that Blaine was no more the secret even though he never had really been one. Ben had assured Kurt that he didn't need to account to him for when he saw Blaine so Kurt almost made it a habit of mentioning it in passing after the event. " I saw Blaine today for a quick coffee" " Rachel and I had a catch up, Blaine came too" Most of the time Ben would revert to making a joke about Rachel not liking him very much but having a little crush on Blaine, to which Kurt would almost instinctively roll his eyes…

Then one late Saturday afternoon Ben walked into their living room and cleared his throad "Kurt" asked Ben interrupting his boyfriend who was reading through a fashion magazine the television on in the back ground. " Hmm" replied Kurt, his eyes still fixed to the article he was reading.

"Kurt ?" Ben continued, pressing the stop button on the remote control.

" I just wanted to talk to you about something"

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, more confused Kurt I'm afraid, but it's just him wanting to be grateful for what he has...how long for though ? - Please review, things get really very interesting over the next few chapers...xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, I am using this chapter to set up for a few things to come down the line, this is still an important chapter because it's about comparing relationships too. Hope you enjoy, thanks for all the lovely reviews..**

**Chapter 9**

Kurt closed his magazine, feeling deeply hot and panicky.

He fixed his gaze on Ben and stiffened a little in his posture. Ben sat down on the sofa opposite him and spoke nervously.

" I was wondering when I got to meet your parents…erm, perhaps go and visit them to be honest, and get to see where you were brought up, your dad always sounds so friendly and nice on the phone.."

There was a pause before Kurt answered, surprised and relieved at the same time, but still nervous about where this conversation was going.

"You really want to do that ?" He said his blue eyes rising to meet Ben's.

Ben smiled " I really want to do that, it's about learning more about you, I want to see the room where you did your homework, and probably a few other things" he said laughing " and what posters you have on the wall, and where you went to school, and I kind of want you to get to know my parents more too... I was thinking of asking my Mom to stay with us when she comes into town…"

If Kurt could order his thoughts at that moment it would have been useful. All he could think about was a jumble of parents and most of all this scared feeling that his dad would somehow find out about his more than friendship with Blaine and would call him out on it. But instead he said.

"Sure, invite your Mom, I'll cook and I'll ask my dad about when can visit Lima next.. and you'll find out that I never had posters in my room" he felt guilty about the last part of his reply. There was no way that he ever had to fix an appointment with his dad. His dad and stepmom would welcome them into their home anytime but it just seemed too much. And Ben's mom was lovely she was always so warm and kind on the phone and asked Kurt questions to show how interested she was in his life.

"Kurt ?" asked Ben interrupting his thoughts. " Are you sure you are ok about this ?...my mom won't mind staying in a hotel, but I would like you to get to meet her and spend some time with her, she doesn't have to stay with us to do that .." he squeezed Kurt's wrist gently and kneeled down beside him, looking up to him with wide open eyes. " I love you, you know "

Kurt looked back at him " I love you too….and if your mom should stay here with us. I want to get to know her too. " Kurt continued softly. The words had left his mouth before he could do anything. He loved Ben he knew that, but things were fine as they were and what he didn't want was more. He threw around ideas in his head, he was just going to meet Ben's mom because she was in town, it's not as though she had come to town to meet him. " Good" replied Ben getting up from where he was kneeling having moved off the couch to get closer to Kurt. Kurt Looked back into his magazine but he wasn't reading it, he just flicked the pages over idly.

"I'll give mom a call, she'll be really pleased to spend some time with you Kurt, you can trade recipes, and she love's shopping…" Ben laughed, relieved that the conversation had gone well with Kurt.

* * *

Blaine moved the coffee cup away from Kurt's line of vision, peering at him curiously. Tilting his head to one side, he knew this Kurt, the pensive worried Kurt that needed a little push and just wanted to speak but was frighted at the same time.

" Earth to Kurt…" he said teasingly. There was still no response… " Kurt you're distracted…what's the matter ?" he said, moving Kurt's coffee cup away from him as Kurt had begun to spin it around between his hands. " Look at me, hey, just tell me what's up, I know that worried face" said Blaine firmly but still gently.

"Oh it's nothing…" replied Kurt still staring at the cup in front of him, even though Blaine had now moved it away. Slowly his blue eyes moved up wards and looked into Blaine's holding them for a moment.

"It's not Kurt, you're quiet and there's something on your mind…"

"It's not fair to talk to you about it…" said Kurt sitting up and trying to be shrug off his mood.

" Hey, let me be the judge of what's fair…"

"Well, ok, when we were dating, did you ever think I behaved unreasonably ?"

Blaine laughed a little…" Well all the time…"

And Kurt looked up again to see Blaine looking at him bright eyed with his lips breaking to form a smile.

"You're horrible to me…"

"Sure I am … and that's what I am doing, sitting with you watching you spin your cold coffee around… "

"Sorry…" mumbled Kurt. " Seriously though…was I ?"

" Yes, sometimes you were and I'd tell you, and you'd have a sulk or snap at me and then you'd go away think about stuff and sometimes you'd come back and say sorry and other times you'd just tell me why you thought what you were thinking, and that was, well actually that was really good. But I could always tell you and I never felt that I couldn't "

"Hmm…we were good at that weren't we " said Kurt thinking back over what Blaine had said, and remembering.

" I'm giving you the PG version…the making up was almost worth the argument sometimes…" said Blaine fluttering his eye lashes as Kurt's delicate skin began to colour.

"Sorry…" said Blaine, " So are you going to tell me…?"

" Oh it's nothing and everything…remember I said how Ben is into this whole "meet the family" thing well his mother's coming to stay with us, and I sort of get the feeling that he's set this up to be some big meeting and he wants to meet my Dad and I am meant to be checking with my Dad about that.. it just all seems so much for Blaine..it's like suddenly this is all really serious"

"Oh…"

"Is that it, Oh ? " queried Kurt snappishly.

"Kurt what do you want me to say…" Blaine tried not to sound irritated but there was a hint of annoyance in his voice. He pursed his lips looking down at the table.

" I want you to say what you think Blaine…" Kurt was annoyed with himself for the snarkiness in the way he had spoken to Blaine and his questioning this time was gentle and soft.

"Ok, but don't get mad at me…"

"Blaine…just speak"

"Ok, you're living with this guy, for how long ?" " six months, ok 8 months, but he travels a lot" added Kurt.

" So you have been living with Ben for 8 months, and he wants you to meet his parents and get to know yours, wouldn't you think it odder if he didn't ? and honestly why hasn't he met Burt before now, if you want my opinion that's a long time, you must have had opportunities to introduce them before now "

" It just makes everything really serious and I like going home to see my Dad on my own, it's my time with him and ….oh, I just am making something out of nothing I suppose, it's just too serious" added Kurt sounded sulkily.

" Kurt, aren't you serious with Ben ?, why did you move in with him, I can't believe Rachel is that bad to live with and you just moved in to get away from her ?"

" Yes, I am serious " Kurt added sounding petulant. Kurt felt hot and awkward this conversation wasn't where it was meant to be going it felt uncomfortable and awkward…" But I need more time.."

" Do you two ever talk about this Kurt ? I mean we were always talking about our future and where we'd live and the whole fairy tale. " Blaine felt his voice tensing and sounding short.

"Erm, it's not like that and look where that conversation got us anyway.." Kurt snapped back.

Blaine just looked at him again, he felt wounded, he didn't need reminding of the ridiculous situation that they were in right now. But one thing he knew for sure was that if he was living with Kurt, they'd be married and they would be arguing and making up and talking to each other like they always did.

" You know Kurt, you were right, you were right at the start of this….it's not fair to talk to me about this. " Blaine looked at his watch, and got up. " I have to go…" He got up from the table and pulled his bag over his shoulder

" Blaine, sorry…stay.." Kurt said his eyes filling with tears, and looking at Blaine.

Blaine nodded…" Kurt, I want to be your friend, I really do, but talking to you about your boyfriend problems, I know that's what friend's do, but I can't, I just can't do that, please.."

"I know, I'm being selfish and not thinking straight.."

"It's okay, it's my fault too, I pushed you into speaking when you didn't want to, the trouble is I can't cope with seeing you upset. Look, how about I walk you part of the way home and we can have a drink or something in a couple of days, I sort of need some space but I don't want to see you upset either."

Kurt nodded.

" Stand up " ordered Blaine gently and Kurt obeyed obediently, much to Blaine's amusement.

" Come here" he said with a warmth in his voice as his arms spread to envelope Kurt into a hug.

Kurt called Blaine a few days later, he wasn't sure if they were back to how they were or if Blaine still needed more time. He thought back to their school days when Blaine was annoyed or angry and as hard as it was, he knew that he just needed to give Blaine a little time, normally just a few hours, nothing simmered for too long, Blaine would just need to box, or go for a run or play on the piano for a while and then he'd come back to Kurt. But this was different, Blaine didn't need to come back to Kurt at all.

" Hey, it's me Kurt " said Kurt sheepishly when he hadn't heard from Blaine for two days.

"Hey you" replied Blaine.

" I just was checking if you were still mad at me..?"

"Ohh Kurt, I deal with things better now, yes I was a little mad at yo but honestly after a beer and a bit of mindless telly, I was fine…oh and snapping at Wes helped too."

"Poor Wes.." replied Kurt as his worries eased.

"Poor Wes, I was going to call you anyway today.." said Blaine quite cheerfully.

" You were, or are you just saying that Mr Anderson…"

"It's true…" said Blaine protesting and feigning mock injustice.

" I was wondering if you would like to come to the school play that is on next week. I know it's an offer that you can't refuse…"

"The school play ?" replied Kurt curiously.

"Aha, I sort of directed it, if you can call organising a load of 12 year olds directing…I can get you best seats? It's free…I might even be able to sort you an interval glass of wine…"

" Enough, I'd love to go, so when is it" said Kurt, happy to hear Blaine joking and teasing him again.

" Thursday, and if you would like to you can bring Ben along too, Wes will be there, he invited himself though and I thought I would invite Rachel too…"

"Well I will be there definitely…erm thanks for including Ben, I don't really know if it's his thing though."

"I'll email you through the details, and if you change your mind, I won't be offended.." said Blaine still obviously smiling.

" I am not going to change my mind…"

"I've missed you.."

" Me too" replied Kurt quietly.

**So there you go, hope you enjoyed this one, please keep reviewing, I am also going to put more regular updates than before...xx**


End file.
